It's your turn to obey me
by ACCRK
Summary: Follow up to 'two can play this game' you don't have to have read it to understand this one though Each chapter is a little short, light-hearted scene, featuring mainly Carla and Peter, but Tracy and Blanche are regulars too. Twice a week, each of them has to obey the other so Carla once, and Peter once Contains sexual references, sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

_Thank you all for the lovely reviews I received for the fic 'Two can play this game' This is the fic following that, it will have the same light-hearted, funny, sexy feel to it, I'm trying to avoid the darker stories with these fics. (Check my others for that) _

_As always, please review, and any advice will be taken on board. This is going to be slightly more M than 'Two can play this game' _

_ I listen and take on board all comments, and they honestly affect how and what I write, so please contribute._

_twitter: ACCRK_

* * *

Carla walked in to an upmarket lingerie shop in one of the designer shop streets of Manchester. She had been working a lot lately, and Peter had also been busy at the bookies, so they hadn't really seen each other properly for a while. Carla had only seen his family a couple of times after Tracy's party, and Blanche had made snide comments on both occasions. Tracy had grown increasingly fond of Carla, and secretly looked up to her.

Carla slowly scanned the shop for anything that caught her eye, or anything that she thought would interest Peter. They had been talking the other day about each other's fantasies, and as they both enjoyed having a dynamic and exciting sex life, they had agreed that twice a week, each of them could choose what they wanted the other to do to them. It was Peter's turn first, and he had asked Carla to visit a lingerie shop and purchase a raunchy outfit, as he had always imagined her dressed like that.

Rummaging through the rails in the shop, she picked up a black lacy thong, with a matching black cami-suspender, detailed with light purple lace. She liked that two-piece. She then saw another sexy two-piece, this one was a little raunchier. It was also black, but had a lot more see through material. Carla was confident with her sex life, but she wasn't sure if she was confident enough to carry this number off.

Carla carried on looking through the collection, deciding some were a bit too raunchy, others not raunchy enough, some not to her taste, some she didn't think was to Peter's. She heard the doorbell ring as another customer walked in to the shop. Without any reason to, she looked up to see who it was, only to be met with those familiar eyes.

Carla blushed, she could feel the heat emitting from her cheeks, and she could imagine that she was looking hot and bothered at that moment. "Oh my god" she managed to voice, bringing her hands to her face, not realising she was holding the two chosen outfits in each hand. She blushed even more, before letting her hands back down again.

_"There's no need to be embarrassed, love"_

Carla couldn't manage any words, only mumbles _"I'm… I… No… I'm not… I just"_ She composed herself and took a deep breath. _"You were the last person I was expecting to see here, that's all"_ she finally managed.

_"And why on earth is that? My friend Linda told me this was a very credible shop, and you know, she is a woman from the church. If she approves, then it mustn't be that tacky. Although I'm not sure about your choices…"_ she sarcastically voiced as she pointed and nodded to Carla's two choices. _"…but then again, I guess Peter doesn't have to like them, all he's going to do is rip them off, is that right?"_

Carla's heart beat so fast. She had never been so embarrassed in her life. She had no idea how she was going to get out of this conversation, how she was going to change the subject. **How does anyone change the subject from sexy lingerie when all we are surrounded by is bloody sexy lingerie.**

Carla decided to turn the conversation around _"So.."_ she nervously mumbled _"Are YOU actually looking to buy anything?"_

She was met by a loud laugh, _"And wear it where? To bingo? You don't half ask some stupid questions."_

At that moment, the doorbell went again, and a younger woman walked in. She walked towards Carla and the other woman, with the biggest smirk on her face. _"My my my, have I just walked in on THE most awkward conversation ever or something?"_ she stated, gesturing to Carla's red face and the other woman's dismay.

_"Please tell me this is a dream…"_ Carla voiced, softly, nervously. _"...nightmare"_ she corrected herself

Carla felt a hard, painful pinch on her upper right arm.

_"Awwww…. Blanche, that hurt"_ she squealed

_"Just letting you know it's not a dream… or nightmare as you put it"_

Tracy laughed, and took a step back, enjoying every moment of the awkward situation. _"Gran, how about you go and take a look at the clothes next door yeah, I'll come after you after I've had a look here"_

_"You must be joking, I will do no such thing. I want to see if Linda's recommendations prove to be correct about this place"_ Blanche replied, as she walked away to have a nosy at the collection, leaving Carla and Tracy together.

_"Of all the places, of all the days, of all the people, eh?"_ Tracy gestured

_"Tell me about it. I'm so embarrassed"_

_"Why? I'm here with my gran for god's sake. It's an upmarket shop, I thought you had more guts in you than this"_

_"Each time I see Blanche, it looks like I'm some sort of sex addict. It's just incredibly unfortunate timing"_

_"Listen, Carla, don't worry about it"_ Tracy laughed once more. She noticed the two choices of outfits in Carla's hands, and eyed them up, analysing each one. Carla looked up at her, embarrassment still evident in her rosy cheeks.

_"The see through one"_ Tracy gestured, pointing at the one that Carla was most unsure about.

_"Really? I don't think I'm confident enough to pull it off"_ Carla answered, truthfully. _"Isn't it a bit weird giving advice to me about which outfit to seduce your brother in?"_

_"Definitely. Trust me. And no, not really, as you know, I'm insanely laid back about sex talk. So is Peter, you know that…"_

Carla nodded in agreement. She felt her body loosen up and relax, glad that Tracy wasn't making a big deal at all about this. She didn't know how and when it had happened, but she was warming up to Tracy.

_"Right, I'm going to buy it quickly then, before I change my mind, and before Blanche comes back"_ Carla stated, as she got her purse out and put the outfit on the counter for the shop assistant to scan.

As soon as the shop assistant had put the outfit and the receipt in the bag, Carla quickly grabbed it and hurried out of the shop, before turning round to Tracy, mouthing a thank-you, and winked at her.

_"Good luck."_ She said, jokingly, as she watched Carla run from the shop as fast as she could. She couldn't help but feel sorry for her after countless embarrassing encounters with Blanche.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you for the reviews. My M writing is so so shit, do you think I should just write the foreplay and skip the really intimate parts?_

_I have updates for 2 other fics but I cannot bring myself to upload them tonight after a very emotional week of corrie, Ali King was amazing, as were the others. So... I'm going to concentrate on this one until my nerves calm down. _

_Thoughts are in** bold**_

_As always, please review._

_Twitter: ACCRK_

* * *

Carla had changed into the raunchy outfit that she had purchased previously that day. She was alone in the flat, and Peter had ordered her to change into it and a pair of heels before he returned home. **Trust him to make me dress up in this slutty number.** She had done just that.

She looked at herself in the full length mirror in their bedroom. She wasn't quite so sure that she'd made the right decision listening to Tracy. She was convinced that she would be looking at herself in the other outfit and feeling much more confident, if she hadn't bumped into her and Blanche in the shop. She sighed, and tensed her stomach, trying every way possible to make the outfit look more appealing. It was too late now anyway, Peter would be home any minute.

At that thought, Peter heard the door of the flat open, and she heard Peter voice her name.

_"In the bedroom"_ she shouted

Peter entered the bedroom, and quickly took a step back when he saw Carla. He looked her up and down, his eyes falling down her body, then back up again.

_"O god you look hot"_

_"I feel tacky. Heels? With this? Really?" _She pointed to her footwear _"Can I atleast put my converse on?" _she joked

_"O god those heels... yes, so hot, Carla. All I need now is a whip"_

_"You must be joking, you are not Christian Grey and you can whistle if you think you're getting anywhere near me with a whip"_

Peter laughed at Carla's comment. He was surprised to see her quite nervous. It was Carla that was usually the confident one, the fearless one. _"I'm joking, I'm joking" _he laughed.

Carla eased up a little, feeling a lot less tense now. _"So, what do I do now?"_

_"I've been a bad boy at school and you are my teacher… and you're angry with me"_ Peter stated

Carla's eyes widened as she suddenly realised that Peter's fantasy was as common as the next, and she wondered how she didn't even predict that Peter would want this. This seemed to be ever man's fantasy. She crinkled her nose at his request.

_"Oh now that IS tacky, I'm not doing that"_ Carla folded her arms and dropped one side of her hip. She raised her eyebrows at him, waiting for him to find a compromise so that Carla wouldn't have to see this act through.

_"We agreed"_ is all Peter said, and Carla knew she'd have to do it. She sighed, and nodded, admitting defeat, kicking herself for having to do so.

Carla swallowed her pride. As confident as she was in the bedroom, having to do this was extremely embarrassing, and she felt she would be laughed at. As she walked over to Peter, she realised the lust in his eyes, and she relaxed a little. She knew he wanted this, and he wasn't there to laugh, he was there to enjoy her, to enjoy the experience.

Carla suddenly gained a burst of confidence, and she placed both of her hands on Peter's shoulders, and turned him around so that he was facing her, and his back facing the bed.

_"Sit"_ she demanded, as she encouraged him to sit down on the bed by the pushing down of her hands on his shoulders. He immediately obeyed, his eyes not moving from her gaze.

Carla stood back from the bed, and let Peter's eyes roam her body once more. Carla walked over to her and Peter's wardrobe, and took out one of Peter's ties.

_"Now Peter Barlow, what have I told you about wearing the correct uniform? Where the hell is your tie?"_

Peter didn't answer, he wasn't sure if he was supposed to.

_"Answer me"_ she demanded

"_I don't know"_ he replied, sheepishly

_"Well then, I best put this on you"_ As Carla said this, she walked towards Peter, and instead of tying the tie around his open shirt collar, she blindfolded him, and knotted it at the back of his head so that it was held firmly in place.

She let her hand rub against his growing bulge, with urged to come out of his jeans.

_"Yes, Carla"_ Peter moaned in pleasure

Carla smacked his bulge. _"WHAT did you just call me?"_

_"Carla"_

She smacked it again. _"It's Ms Connor. Now, apologise"_

_"Sorry Ms Connor"_

Carla bit her lip to stop herself from emitting a laugh. Peter's fantasy was proving a lot more fun to her than she had expected. "_Take your clothes off"_ she demanded

_"With my blindfold on?"_ Peter questioned

_"You don't quiz your teacher. You do as you're bloody told. . ."_ She demanded once more, as she carefully trailed her tongue along his jawline. She nibbled on his ear lobe for a moment, before taking a step back and allowing Peter to undress himself.

Carla had watched in amusement as Peter had tutted and panted, taking a while to rid his clothes. He had finally managed to get all of his clothes off, and when Carla was satisfied, she prompted him to sit in his previous position on the bed.

_"Carla, I wanted you in that outfit so that I could see you"_

_"WHAT?"_

_"Ms Connor"_

_"Fair enough, have this then"_ Carla undid the tie, and to Peter's complete surprise, gagged him with it.

She saw his eyes widen, and again, they trailed all along her desirable body. Peter sat still, in awe.

_"I don't like it when my students don't listen."_ Carla slid off her thong, but kept the heels and cami-suspender on. Peter felt himself harden at the sight of the thongs being thrown to the other side of the room. Carla straddled Peter's lap, so they were now facing each other, his length mere inches away from her opening. She teased him, lowering herself onto the end of his penis, before pulling back and shaking her head. _"Not yet, Barlow"_

Carla leaned her head forward towards his chest, and bit down on his left nipple. Peter let out what would have been a loud moan, only for the sound to be drowned by the tie in his mouth. "Students that don't listen, get punished" she declared, as she now bit down on his other nipple. He moaned again.

_"I'm getting out of character for a second, OK baby?"_ She began _"but do you want me to keep this on?"_ she gestured at the cami-suspender.

Peter laughed at how cute she was. He shook his head, wanting her to rid it.

Carla suddenly snapped back into character. _"I want you to take it off me. Slowly"_

Carla kicked off her heels and stood up, pulling Peter up by his hands too.

Peter gently started pulling it over her head with one hand, as he used the other to rub her centre. Carla weakened at his touch, not sure if she should still keep up the façade, or to just let Peter do what he wanted to her. She let out an incredibly pleasurable moan as she felt Peter slide two fingers inside her.

_"Am I done as Ms Connor now? Can you just fuck me please?"_ She used her hand to remove the tie from Peter's mouth.

He laughed again, and kissed her passionately.

_"For the short time it lasted, that was hot. You did well"_ Peter complemented her.

_"Mmm"_ she managed through soft moans, before Peter span her around and threw her on the bed. She gasped at the sudden movement, excitement filling her body.

Peter moved on top of her, and placed the end of his penis millimetres from her centre. He waited a few seconds before sliding it deep inside her, feeling instant warmth around him. He too, was now moaning.

_"I'm in no mood for slow mode"_ Carla demanded, as she thrust her hips up and down, gesturing for Peter to follow her quick pace. He obeyed, and he tilted her hips upwards at an angle where he could slide deeper inside her.

She felt the effects of his deeper thrusts, and her body began to feel electrified. She tensed around Peter, and this encouraged him to move quicker and deeper inside her. All his energy was focused on his orgasm, it was becoming so close.

_"Oh my god"_ she screeched as Peter's movements pleasured her like she had never felt pleasure before. Her nails dug into his back, and she forced his body down on hers. He continued to thrust hard and fast, and she reached her head up to his face. She bit his bottom lip playfully, and it tipped him over the edge.

Carla felt Peter's release inside her, she heard his knackered moans in her ear, felt his warm breath on her neck, as she too reached climax. She held on to Peter, as their movements stopped, both of them enjoying their high.

Breathless, their bodies collapsed onto the bed.

_"That's got to be up there with the greatest fucks off all times"_ Carla panted, as she tapped her hand on his chest as a well done gesture.

_"Peter Barlow wants a gold star, Ms Connor"_ he smirked.


	3. Chapter 3

_THANK YOU for the reviews. (keep doing so, please) And any suggestions are welcome. _

_Here's the latest chapter. I hope you enjoy._

* * *

_"So now that it's my turn to obey you, what do you need me to get for tonight?"_ Peter asked Carla, nonchalantly.

_"Nothing"_

_"Nothing?"_

Carla nodded, and at that note, left the flat to face a full day of work. Peter was slightly confused with her short answers, and he wasn't sure if she was angry with him or not.

It had been another busy morning at underworld, and both Michelle and Carla were having a well earned coffee break at 11am after an unusually gruelling meeting.

_"Chelle?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Ciaran's a joker isn't he? I mean, like up for a laugh?"_

_"Oh don't get me started, he never bloody takes me seriously. He's like a kid sometimes"_

_"Do you think he'd be willing to do me a favour?"_

Michelle looked puzzled, and raised her eyebrows at Carla, encouraging her to explain further.

Carla paused for a moment, and looked down into her coffee mug, wondering if she was going to bother going through with this, or if it was a silly plan. She decided it was too late to back down now anyway, and so she proceeded;

"Well, me and Peter are trying some new things out with our sex life, so I was going to set him up and make him walk in on me and Ciaran having sex" she smiled nervously, before quickly adding "I mean pretending to have sex… obviously" Carla cringed as she finished her sentence, realising how ridiculous she sounded when she actually heard it out loud. Michelle let out a laugh, and Carla wasn't sure if she was laughing at what she had said or laughing at her nervousness.

_"Yeah, he'd probably love the attention"_ Michelle confirmed, still laughing.

_"Ahhh, thanks, so can you text him to come over at about 4:45? Maybe give him a heads up as to what it's about" _she winked_, "I'll leave here early, Peter will be home about 5"_

Michelle agreed, and that was that with the conversation.

* * *

Following their busy morning, Carla and Michelle were faced with an equally busy afternoon, and so both of them busied themselves with work, and the afternoon had flown by.

_"Shit. I better go, your fella's waiting for me"_ Carla joked, as she skipped out of the office in her usual attire, her heels clattering on the factory floor.

* * *

She arrived at the door of the flat just as Ciaran was arriving, and she hurriedly pushed him inside, not wanting Peter to catch a glimpse of them.

_"Can't wait to get my clothes off, I see"_ Ciaran joked, as Carla pushed him by placing her hands on his lower back, and forcing him to walk up the stairs. She laughed as Ciaran jokingly skipped like a girl as he proceeded up the stairs, and he pretended to squeal with excitement. Carla couldn't deny that Ciaran wasn't a barrel of laughs, he would always manage to make a joke out of any situation.

As they both entered the flat, Carla took off her coat and flung her handbag on the sofa. _"Right, Peter's going to be here in roughly 10 minutes, so what I was thinking was if you take your top off, and hop into bed, I'll lie under you…"_ Ciaran smirked _"…fully clothed"_ Carla added quickly, _"and we'll just wait for Peter to walk in on us?"_

_"No. I think that if we were sleeping together, it would be more exciting than missionary position in a bloody bed"_

Carla smirked, almost flattered. _"So what do you suggest?"_

_"Breakfast Bar. You on all fours, I'll go on my knees behind you"_

Carla raised her eyebrows, trying to keep the smirk off her face. "_We'd actually have to be totally naked for that, at least if we're in bed we can pretend to be naked"_

Ciaran sighed, not amused that Carla didn't like his idea. _"Fine. Utility Cupboard?"_

Carla thought about this for a moment. "Hmm, _that could work. I could…"_ she began, when she heard the keys turn in the door. _"…shit. It's Peter. Take your clothes off… quick"_

Ciaran didn't question her, he just took off his shirt, shoes and jeans and dropped them on the kitchen floor, right outside the utility cupboard. Carla pushed him into the utility cupboard and closed the door. She wasn't quite sure what she was doing, she was merely acting on impulse. She then took all her clothes off so she was completely naked and threw them carelessly, so they scattered all over the flat.

Peter emerged from the stairs, and was hit by a wave of surprise as he saw Carla, standing naked in the living room.

_"Oh, starting early, are we?"_ Peter asked as he suddenly remembered it was the night he was to obey Carla.

Carla actioned the plan quickly in her head. She was going to have to use her acting skills. **How would a woman who was having an affair act? How would she try and cover up her act?** She thought. She kicked herself as she realised she of all people should know this by now.

She let out a nervous laugh and nodded at Peter. She didn't say or do anything more.

_"What's the matter?"_ Peter quizzed, sensing what he thought was nervous behaviour.

_"Nothing"_ she replied quickly, pretending to cover a lie. She then deliberately looked at Ciaran's clothes on the floor in front of the utility cupboard. She kept her eyes on them long enough so that Peter could work out where she was staring.

Peter turned around to follow her stare, and noticed Ciaran's clothes on the floor. Upon remembering her shortness with words this morning, he feared the worst.

_"Who's are they?"_

_"Nobody's"_ Carla quickly added, still putting on her nervous and jittery act.

_"Well they're not mine, and they're not yours, so who's are they?" _his voice now demanding

Carla fell silent. World class acting.

_"CARLA?"_ Peter grew impatient

_"I can explain…"_

A wave of horror coursed through Peter's body, and his face grew paler than pale. His sudden panic and uneasiness were evident. "_Explain what?"_ he asked nervously. A silence fell upon them. _"Oh my god, you're cheating on me aren't you?"_

Carla looked down, avoiding his stare. She was trying her hardest not to smile, she didn't want to give anything away.

_"You little bitch."_ There was silence, until Peter's face changed emotion as a pang of realisation hit him _"He's still here isn't he, where is the bastard?"_

At that question, Ciaran moved the mop bucket in the utility cupboard. **Nice work**, Carla thought. Ciaran was doing exactly what she wanted him to.

Peter quickly turned his head around towards the cupboard, and eyed it suspiciously. He stormed over to it as he angrily shouted _"Show your face you pathetic excuse of a man"_ And at that, he yanked the cupboard open, as Ciaran stumbled out, naked apart from his boxers.

_"It's YOU"_ Peter shouted, as he grabbed Ciaran's throat with his left hand and punched his jaw with his impressive right swing. Peter's rage became surreal, he became uncontrollable and all he could see was red. "_You're my best friend. This is my flat. What the fuck are you playing at?"_ Peter proceeded to tighten his grip around Ciaran's throat. Ciaran made eye contact with Carla, who had thrown on her nightie and was now stood in the living room, gobsmacked, just staring at them. Carla suddenly panicked, and she realised Ciaran needed her help.

_"Peter stop. Stop. Stop."_ She yelled, but Peter didn't listen. _"Peter it's a joke. Please stop. I was playing a trick on you. It's my turn to make the rules tonight, remember?... Baby, please stop"_

Upon hearing Carla's words, Peter let go of Ciaran, his breath was now rapid and deep, his heart pounding. He turned to Carla, _"What?"_

_"It's true mate. We were planning on letting you catch us pretending to have sex, but we heard your key in the door, and well, things didn't go quite to plan"_

Peter was still heavy breathing _"Too right"_ he agreed, his blood still boiling, but his emotions calmer.

Ciaran excused himself and left the flat, upon picking up his clothes and dressing himself as he exited.

Carla walked over to Peter and stroked her hand through his hair _"I'm sorry baby. I just wanted wild, angry sex and I thought it could be fun if I got you all riled"_

_"You certainly did that. I am fuming. My heart's pounding. I was ready to deck him, you know?"_

_"I know, I know"_ she consoled him, tapping his head as she pulled him towards her.

_"I don't even feel like having sex now, Carla. I'm too worked up"_

Carla grabbed Peter's hand and led him to the sofa. She unbuckled his belt and slid down his jeans and boxers, before pushing him to sit down.

_"Let me make you all relaxed then"_ she began, as she slowly parted his legs, and sat on her knees on the floor between them. _"I'm sorry baby"_ she whispered, as she pressed her mouth forward towards the head of his penis. She stuck her tongue out and slowly licked his head, her eyes looking up, gazing into his.

Peter felt immediate pleasure, as he responded with a moan. His arousal became evident, and Carla used this as a gesture to continue.

_"So, so sorry, baby"_ She kissed his length with her full, plump lips. Up and down, she placed strong, forceful, wet kisses. Peter grew harder and harder. Carla trailed her tongue up, down and across his length, taking in his taste. She stopped and leaned away from him.

_"Carry on… please"_ Peter pleaded

Carla opened her mouth and let Peter's penis slide into it. She sucked the head first, before angling her head so that she could take in his full length, as deep as she could. She continued to suck, and trail her tongue around and around, enjoying Peter's taste some more. She bowed her head forward, and pulled it back. She repeated this motion, causing the head of Peter's cock to hit the back walls of her throat. He moaned in pleasure each time.

_"I haven't got long left"_ Peter managed to say through heavy breaths and pleasurable moans.

Carla quickened her pace, knowing Peter was close. She sucked hard, and moved fast. She took one look up and caught Peter's gaze. Her seductive look and her 'come to bed eyes' tipped Peter off the edge, as he felt himself come.

_"Carla. Oh god..."_ He released his load in Carla's mouth. She swallowed and felt his warm semen run down her throat.

She slid her mouth off Peter's length, still circling her tongue to give Peter his last feelings of pleasure. Carla used her hands on Peter's thighs to bring her body up so her face was directly in front of his. Her head leaned towards his, and she used her tongue to part his mouth, as she kissed him passionately. "Taste yourself" she said between kisses.

Peter broke the kiss and held her back for a moment. He placed her beside him, on her back on the sofa. He ripped off her nightie and rid it to the floor. He used his hands to widen her legs, and he lowered his mouth towards her centre. _"I much prefer your taste…"_


	4. Chapter 4

**_RIGHT, THIS IS AN UPDATE. I THINK I'VE LOST MY WRITING SKILLS, BUT HERE'S AN OK CHAPTER. (SORRY, I DID TRY) _**

**_SO WHO'S EXCITED FOR MONDAY? OUR KINGY'S BACK (AND CHRIS OF COURSE) BUT YAY TO KINGY!_**

**_PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. I USE YOUR REVIEWS TO WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTERS OF THESE TYPES OF FICS. GIVE ME SCENARIOS YOU WOULD LIKE TO READ. _**

**_TWITTER IS ACCRK_**

* * *

_"You played a very nasty game last time, Carla Connor"_ Peter protested. _"You know, I will get you back ten times worse"_

_"Oh baby, is that a threat?"_ she grinned, her white teeth sparkling in the Christmas lights outside the kabin.

"_Meet me at the Trafford centre at 2pm"_

"_Oh Peter, no. We've done the whole buying outfit thing, can you at least be a bit more creative this time? Just change the record"_ she moaned

_"Carla, just obey me. We agreed. Besides, it's not that anyway"_ Peter stubbed his cigarette and gave Carla a loving kiss before heading back towards the bookies. Carla couldn't help but smile as she too, walked back to work.

* * *

Carla forcefully typed her phone's keypad. CALLING PETER. _"Peter where the hell are you? You said 2pm"_ Peter didn't answer her, he crept up from behind her and grabbed her by the waist. _"Boo"_ he laughed. Carla turned to face him with a cheeky grin. She placed her hands on his leather jacket _"Hey, you_" she rubbed her nose on his and kissed him gently "_you made me jump"_

_"Are you ready?"_ Peter asked

_"For what?"_

_"Christmas shopping"_

Carla's face lit up_. "Really?"_

_"Really. Anything you want today, I want to buy it for you"_

Carla leaned in towards Peter and gave him a slow, passionate kiss. _"I love you Peter Barlow, I thought we were here for… you know, one of your games"_ Peter smiled at her. He didn't breathe a word, he just led Carla lead him by her hand. **She's leading me to Selfridges no doubt**, he thought.

* * *

_"Peter, I can't let you buy me that. I've had so much stuff today, and to be honest, I'm all shopped out. Let's go home and I'll show you how much I appreciate it, eh?"_ Carla whispered seductively in Peter's ear.

Peter rubbed his thumb on Carla's inner arm. _"I'll buy this and then we'll leave. I want you to have this"_ Peter pointed to the beautiful necklace and politely asked the girl at the counter to pay for it.

_"Do you want it wrapped, sir?"_ the girl asked

_"No thank you"_ Peter replied, as he handed over his debit card to pay for Carla's final gift. _"Let's go, baby"_ he said as he wrapped his arm around her. _"We'll take the lift"_

Carla thought nothing of this, as they both walked together towards the back of the store, her head resting lovingly on Peter's shoulder.

* * *

As they arrived at the lift, Peter grabbed Carla and moved her so she was facing a mirror just outside the lift. He leaned his chin over her shoulder, and stared at her in the mirror. She stared back at him as he proceeded to remove something from his jacket pocket. It was the necklace he had just bought her. _"Let me put this on you"_ he whispered. Carla lifted her raven hair up with her hand so Peter could put on her necklace. He fastened it as Carla let her long hair bounce back over her shoulders. Peter slowly moved the hair to one side, to reveal one naked side of her neck. He kissed it lovingly as they both looked adoringly at each other in the mirror.

_"Peter, it's beautiful"_ Carla sighed

_"So are you"_ Peter replied, as the door to the lift opened.

Peter quickly grabbed Carla's hand and dragged her inside the lift. He aggressively pressed the 'close doors' button. In a wave of shock, Carla dropped her shopping bags on the lift floor, as Peter pushed her up against the wall of the lift.

_"Peter, what are you doing?"_ Carla asked in shock, her breaths heavy, confusion raised.

_"This is what I want. Your turn to obey me. I want you. Here. Now."_

Peter expected Carla to complain, but she never. She was as up for it as Peter was, he assumed she was running on adrenaline. Carla's head tilted backward, Peter sucked on her neck, his need for her evergrowing.

Carla wasted no time in unbuckling Peter's belt and pulling his trousers down forcefully. She pulled her tights down and lifted her skirt up so it was around her waist. "_We've not got much time"_ she panted. Peter lifted her so her weight was half on him and half on the wall of the lift. She straddled her legs around him for extra support. "Just get inside me" she demanded. Peter was stunned at her bluntness, and he couldn't help but the 'YOU MUST OBEY ME' rule couldn't really work in this situation.

Peter bent his knees to further support Carla, and to reposition himself. He eyed Carla and signalled her to take control. Carla grabbed Peter's long, wet length, and as she tilted her hips forwards, she inserted his length inside her. She immediately tightened around his length as her body got used to the new sensation. Peter could feel Carla's warmth around him, the deeper he went, the better it felt.

Peter started thrusting forcefully, backwards and forwards. Carla moved her hips in sync with Peter's movements, their breathing heavy, beads of sweat forming on both of them.

Carla bit her lip, finding it so difficult not to break out screaming. Peter thrusted deeper and deeper inside her, his head resting on Carla's shoulder. He put all his effort in pleasuring Carla, listening to her breaths, her panting. He knew what she wanted. Carla could not keep quiet any longer, she let out a scream as she felt a shockwave of pleasure travel her entire body. _"Fuck. I'm so close"_ she managed through deep breaths. Her back arched and her arms widened across the wall of the lift, desperately trying to find something to hold on to. She couldn't control herself. She couldn't contain herself.

The lift made a noise as if its doors were opening

_"Shit"_ Carla shouted_ "My hand hit the button"_

Peter walked towards the corner of the lift, Carla still straddled around him. _"We'll try and hide here when the door opens and just hope to god nobody is waiting for the lift"_

The lift door opened on the 2nd floor of Selfridges. Carla and Peter's hearts were pounding, both of them hoping nobody would be there.

_"Press the damn close button, Peter"_ Carla demanded.

Too late.

No.

Why did this always happen to them.

A nervous feeling filled the air.

The lift felt like it was closing in on them.

There was nowhere to hide.

There could be no excuses.

_"Oh you must be joking"_ Carla's voice was quiet, full of guilt, full of fear, so embarrassed. Peter felt Carla's uneasiness. He slowly turned round to see what Carla was looking at, his nerves evident.

_"Blanche!"_ Peter squealed, as both he and Carla dressed themselves, their cheeks burning red with embarrassment as Blanche looked on through her jam jar glasses.

If this wasn't awkward, they didn't know what was.

_"We meet again, kids"_ she said so blatantly.


	5. Chapter 5

_First of all, I would like to say a huge thank you to all the Ali fans on twitter for making her return SO fun! I use tweets / conversations / reviews in order to update my fics. This one was inspired by an anon reviewer, and a good direct messaging session on twitter ;) _

_I LOVE having her back, she is just a breath of fresh air. Please read and review, and let me know your thoughts._

_Twitter is ACCRK_

_Hope you like this update, I really enjoyed writing it :)_

_p.s I tried to find the actual CS quote used by Sean, but couldn't for the life of me find it. I've used __"Why the hell would he choose you when he has Carla in his bed?" for this fic, but can you PLEASE let me know if you know what the actual one is? It's really bugging me that I don't remember. TY_

* * *

_"All the signs are hinting at us to stop this"_ Carla moaned

She lay on her back, the left side of the bed, staring at the ceiling. Peter upped himself to sit on his elbow, facing her. He leaned his head forward and placed a passionate kiss on Carla's full, plump lips.

He let out a small chuckle._ "What signs?"_

Carla turned her serious face on. _"Baby, I'm serious. I want to be welcomed in your family, not made a joke of. We're always in the wrong place at the wrong time"_

Peter couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Ever since they got together, their relationship had been explosive, passionate, sexy. He loved the dynamics of their relationship, and he loved to see the usually hard faced Carla melt at his presence. It made him feel special, feel loved, and feel wanted that she didn't mind showing him her vulnerability. They had been having a lot of fun recently. Their sex life was at its peak, and they had well and truly made use of the honeymoon phase. It was just unfortunate that whatever they did, they usually got caught, and it would somehow always be one of the Barlows.

Peter chuckled again. _"Why do you even care?"_

_"Because"_

Peter raised his eyebrows, urging Carla to provide an extended answer.

_"Because I'm serious about you. I don't want to be looked at as a joke."_ Carla sighed

_"We're meant to be together, you and me"_ Peter consolidated her. He kissed her once more and gazed into her eyes. _"Carla, if we try to change for other people, what is the point?"_ his attempt at reassuring Carla working.

Carla shook her head. _"You're right, you're right. I don't even know what came over me."_ Her eyes smiled as she stared back at her lover's face. _"But if it's one thing I do know Peter Barlow, I can't live without you now. No way."_ Carla pursed her lips against Peter's, passion filling the room.

Their kisses grew more passionate and fiery. Carla's back arched as she felt a light shock of pleasure travel her spine. Peter's hand wandered under the covers, and he slid it slowly and passionately up Carla's thigh. His hand drew closer to her centre, he could feel her warmth. He stroked his index finger along her clitoris, and Carla moaned instantly with his touch. Her back arched again.

_"Peter we can't do this now. I'm going to be late for work"_ she moaned with good humour.

Peter ignored her comment, and proceeded to touch her. He kissed her neck passionately, losing himself in lust. Carla smacked his hand away. _"Baby, as much as I want you, I have to open up or they'll be stood outside waiting"_

At that comment, Carla jumped out of bed to get ready for work. Peter put on an unimpressed look on his face, and looked down at his semi erect penis, and then looked back at Carla with his puppy dog eyes.

She laughed. "That look will not work with me." She smirked. Carla bent down and kissed his penis _"I'll come home at lunch. You can have me instead of your sandwich"_ she winked. She ran to the bathroom before Peter had the chance to reply.

* * *

Carla played with the pen in her mouth and tapped her foot under her desk. It was 9:05am and the workers were already getting on her nerves. She regretted not staying with Peter and making them stand outside in the cold to wait for her. She was excited to see him at lunch time, and was already counting down the minutes.

The knocking sound on the office door snapped her out of her daze. _"Julie, what can I do for you after only 5 minutes of work?"_ she asked rather snappily in that strong Manchester estate accent.

Julie flustered at her boss' bluntness. _"Uh, uhh, sorry Mrs Connor. Peter's here to see you"_

Carla smirked, unwillingly. She tried to supress it in front of Julie._ "Send him in"_

Peter walked in and slammed the door behind him, basically in Julie's face. He paced towards Carla, lifted her by the waist, and threw her onto her desk. The crashing of the objects loud enough to be heard on the factory floor. The workers all looked at each other.

_"I can't and will not wait until lunch"_

Carla was so lost in the moment and wanted him so badly, she didn't bother to complain. She didn't even care where she was, and for all she knew, Julie was still stood there.

* * *

Silence grew on the factory floor. _"What do you think that was? Do you think she's throwing stuff at him?"_ Sean quizzed in his usual gossipy way.

_"She is angry this morning"_ Sally added

_"She's angry all the time"_ Janice said sarcastically

_"I think they're having sex"_ Julie stated.

At her comment, all the workers turned to look at Julie, wondering why she had just said what she had. Nobody said anything, they just looked at her, waiting for her to explain further.

_"Well when I went in there just now, she was so angry, but her face lit up when she saw Peter…"_

_"… OR you can see them through the window because they haven't closed the blinds"_ Janice laughed hysterically, as she pointed to the window.

All the workers looked and gasped.

_"Mrs C you filthy woman"_ Sean joked

_"How big is Peter's treasure?"_ Beth asked, curiously.

* * *

Carla's legs were tangled around Peter's hips, pulling him down as he lay on top of her. _"Deeper"_ she moaned, as she urged him to push further inside her for maximum pleasure. Peter upped his pace, he rested his face on Carla's neck, sucking at her sensitive spots. He knew just how to pleasure her.

With every thrust, Peter felt an increase in pressure around his penis, as Carla's insides contracted around him, the warmth of her sending Peter into ecstasy.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the factory floor, Hayley was standing with her back against the office window, trying to push the other workers back to their stations. _"Don't be so rude, I'm sure Mrs Connor doesn't deserve for us to be looking at her"_ She once more tried to convince them to move "Come on, back to your stations"

"_To hell with that. We're getting one over on our boss"_ Janice chirped. _"Get me the popcorn"_

Hayley sighed at her failed attempt of getting everyone back to work.

* * *

The book of orders fell to the floor due to the quick pace of the two lovers on the desk. Both Carla and Peter were moving in sync, their moans at a mediocre level, not quite loud enough to be heard by the workers.

_"Harder"_ Carla demanded

_"You're demanding"_ Peter smirked

_"You're slacking"_ Carla laughed

At her comment, Peter grabbed her thighs and pushed them further apart. He lifted her lower back off the desk slightly so that she was angled differently for better insertion of his penis. He darted his hips forward as he plunged into her, this position pleasuring both more than the previous.

Carla came immediately. Before it could even be stopped, Carla screamed so loud the customers at the rovers would've had no trouble hearing her, let alone the workers outside. Peter quickly drew his penis out of her and into her mouth – to shut her up and finish him off.

* * *

The workers bit their lips in an attempt to stop themselves from laughing. _"He can't be that good. She's over the top, she is"_ Beth added.

_"Jealousy"_ Sean added

_"I could have him if I wanted him"_ Beth snapped

_"Why the hell would he choose you when he has Carla in his bed?"_

* * *

Carla sucked hard on Peter's throbbing penis. She slid her tongue up and down the whole length, and gently grazed her teeth over him. She used her hands to grab Peter's bottom, to pull him closer to her. Peter grabbed her hair and set the rhythm. _"Oh god"_ he moaned, as he felt his whole body go tense. The warmth of her mouth, the pressure of the sucking and the look of lust in her eyes drove him crazy. He ejaculated into her mouth, his head rolling back, enjoying every second of it.

She smiled at the sight of Peter. She loved what she could do to him, and he to her.

The corner of her eye, that's when she saw it. The open blinds. The shocked and gobsmacked faces of the workers. Hayley's worried face. Janice's smirk.

Her heart was in her throat. _"Fuck! Fuck!"_ She cringed, as Peter looked at her puzzled.

Peter followed her gaze, and turned his head to see what she was looking at.

_"Fuck..."_


	6. Chapter 6

_Right, you wanted christmas theme - it's christmas themed(ish)_

_You wanted sex toys - it is that! _

_If you don't know what they stock in the back of an Ann Summers shop, google it first._

_Again, thanks so much for the reviews and suggestions, keep them coming._

* * *

_"Why are you smirking?"_ Carla snapped

_"I'm thinking about yesterday. Laugh or cry?"_ Peter laughed

_"Cry"_

Peter raised his eyebrows at Carla

_"What? I was mortified. I'm their boss."_

_"Relax, it's Christmas. Come New Years and they will have forgotten all about it, I bet you"_

_"For a bookie, you should know that all odds are against that."_ She sighed, still cringing at the memories of yesterday morning in the factory. She was angry with herself for letting her workers in on her private life, and on top of that embarrassed that she had been caught in a passionate moment with her lover. She cringed at the memory of her screaming in ecstasy at Peter's mercy. Changing the subject, she composed herself, "…and speaking of Christmas, I need to get some last minute gifts today. Care to join? You can take me for a nice lunch" she flirted.

Peter hunched his shoulders at the thought of going shopping. He hated it, especially with Carla. Carla was the worst shopper in the world. She would say she'd need to 'pop' to town, so Peter would go with her, and she'd be there for hours on end. "I promise I'll be quick" she added, upon seeing Peter trying to think of an excuse.

She made her puppy dog eyes. _"I'll repay you with some Carla loving"_

Peter let out a loud laugh. _"OK OK I'll come, but please don't ever say that line again"_

* * *

Peter dragged his feet as he followed Carla like a lost puppy around the shops.

_"Hurry, you're slowing me down"_ she demanded

_"I'm bored. You said you wouldn't take long"_

_"I lied"_ she winked, as Peter growled jokingly at her.

Carla smiled at him, taking a moment to appreciate just how in love they both were. She hadn't felt like this in a long time, she'd almost forgotten how to love, and definitely how to feel loved. "_Listen, I need to go in here to buy some underwear, and then we can go, I promise"_ she kissed him, and pointed behind her towards Ann Summers.

Peter smirked, _"Let me choose"_

_"Nice try, but I'm just getting my regulars here."_

They both walked into the shop, Carla as relaxed as ever, as she set off to the stand where they stocked her favourite underwear.

Peter walked towards Carla, her back facing him, he whispered in her ear. _"Carla…?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Have you seen what's at the back of this shop?"_ he asked in his quietest voice, shock evident in the tone.

_"Baby, this is Ann Summers, of course I know what's in the back of the shop"_ she turned round to face him, and couldn't help but laugh at his innocence. Carla pulled him by his hand and proceeded to walk to the back of the shop. She felt Peter's hand grab hers tight.

_"Carla, what are you doing?"_ Peter asked nervously. He kept looking around the shop to see who was looking at him, he felt totally uncomfortable.

_"Why are you acting all embarrassed? Come here"_ Carla pulled him forcefully and started picking up the objects from the shelves. _"Now this is called 'a bullet'. It's a vibrator but it's so small you can basically carry it around anywhere and use it as you like"_ she explained, she knew so much about everything, Peter thought she could pass off as an Ann Summers sales assistant.

_"Do you have these toys or something?"_

Carla hesitated _"Erm, I have a collection, yeah"_

Peter wasn't quite sure why Carla was so normal about this. **Was he the one not being normal? Was she just like every other woman? Did Leanne have some?** _"Do you still use them?"_

Carla sensed the confusion, and she gathered that Peter wasn't exactly comfortable with this conversation. _"Not often"_ she lied

Peter raised his eyebrows

_"OK, sometimes"_ she added

Peter raised his eyebrows again

_"Alright alright, yes I use them often."_ She admitted _"This isn't anything to do with our sex life though, you're the best sex I've ever had, I promise, it's just… well they really are great"_ she reassured him.

Peter grew smug with her mention of the best sex she'd ever had. _"No, no I don't mind. I just wish you'd told me, we could have some fun with them?"_ he asked her in hope, to which Carla just smiled. Peter grabbed a dildo from the shelf and pressed the 'on' button, "Like, what does this do...?" he looked at it puzzled.

_"OH MY GOD"_ he shouted, a bit too loudly. The dildo lit up and moved uncontrollably in his hand._ "Carla make it go off, fuck sake make it go off"_ he panicked, trying desperately to find the off button. "_Carla don't just stand there"_ he pleaded. It was no use, Carla was in hysterics as she belly laughed in front of him. All eyes in the shop were on Peter as he still struggled to switch it off.

Peter didn't know where to look, he wanted the ground to swallow him up. Without even thinking what he was doing, he walked to the counter and placed the dildo on it while it was still flashing and moving uncontrollably. "Just this please" he told the shop assistant, as she looked at him in dismay. His cheeks grew redder as he handed her the money to pay for it. The woman kindly switched it off and bagged it for him, as he scurried out of the shop, leaving Carla still in hysterics.

* * *

_"Peter are you in here?"_ Carla shouted as she walked up the stairs of the flat. _"I have never laughed so much in my entire life, why did you go ahead and buy it and embarrassed yourself even more?"_

There was no reply

_"Peter?"_ she shouted again

He was stood in the living room, red faced. She laughed again. _"Oh come here, baby"_ she held out her arms and hugged him tightly, trying desperately not to belly laugh again. _"I'm sorry if my confessions shocked you earlier, but most women have them you know, it's not a big deal"_ she squeezed him tighter, reassuring him.

_"Show me"_ he whispered, as he held out the Ann Summers bag to her. Carla was caught off guard. She sighed, and nodded. She felt guilty, so she figured she owed him a good time. _"Alright. Go to the bedroom, I'll be through in a bit"_ Peter obeyed.

Once Carla knew that Peter was in the bedroom, she quickly got out her shopping bags and searched for the outfit she had just bought. When Peter had left the shop in a hurry, Carla had bought a sext santa outfit to surprise him. Her intention was to use it on Christmas morning, however she thought she may as well please him now.

She rid her clothes to the floor and put the outfit on. The red silky material flowed freely on her tiny frame, the plunging neckline accentuated her breasts, and the hem of the dress just brushed her bottom. She grabbed the dildo Peter had just given her, and smiled to herself. The things she did for the man she loved.

* * *

**KNOCK KNOCK.** _"Get ready, baby"_ her voice husky, sexy. The hairs on the back of Peter's neck stood up. He was excited, although he had no idea what Carla had planned for him.

Peter gulped at the sight of his beautiful girlfriend. She was flawless. He recognised her seductive smile. She walked towards him, eyes full of lust, hips moving from side to side, her breasts full, her face glowing. She brought the dildo to her mouth, and seductively opened her lips around it. Not taking her eyes off Peter's she sucked on it. Hard. Peter felt a wave of pleasure course his body. This was sexy. Peter unzipped his jeans and pulled down his pants. He held his full length in this hand and started to pleasure himself whilst watching his girlfriend in awe.

Carla's eyes glowed in the dim bedroom light. She slid herself on the bed next to Peter, and lay on her back. She handed him the dildo and winked at him. _"You wanted to use it, so use it"_ she demanded

_"What do I do with it?"_

_"Anything you like"_

Peter grew hard with every seductive comment made by Carla. He never felt nervous in the bedroom, he never felt unprepared, but this time was different. He was used to Carla calling the shots, but he usually played the game with her. It was role play. This time he felt out of his depth.

He straddled himself between Carla's legs, and opened them as wide as he could. He rolled his tongue up the side of her inner thigh, and gently brushed her centre with the tip of his tongue. Carla shuddered under his touch. "_No knickers? I like it_" Peter joked.

Peter wasn't thinking about what he was doing, he was just acting in the heat of the moment. He switched the dildo on, just as he did in the shop a couple of hours ago. Peter slid the dildo over Carla's centre, focusing on her clitoris. Her bottom tensed and her back arched, as multiple nerve endings sizzled.

_"So you like that, huh?"_ Peter did it again. Carla gulped, trying to control herself.

Once more, Peter did the same. "_Fuck off, stop teasing"_ she said through gritted teeth.

Peter tested her. Once more, he did the same. She gave him the look. He knew to stop.

He forcefully pushed the dildo inside her, and instantly Carla's body reacted. He wasn't sure if Carla reacted like this when it was him inside her and he didn't notice, or that she didn't react like this. Either way, he wanted to give her a good time.

The unstoppable movement of the dildo sent Carla crazy. Peter used his tongue to flick her clitoris as the dildo pleasured her elsewhere. Carla's eyes were shut, her mind sent to overdrive. She was enjoying this a lot.

Peter looked up at her for a second, adoring the view. He grew harder and harder from this beautiful picturesque in front of him. He felt Carla's hand brush his penis. _"Swap"_ she said.

Peter was unsure of what this meant. "_Peter you need to come inside me"_

Flustered, Peter removed the dildo and plunged into Carla. Instantly, he lost his breath due to the sheer pleasure of her warmth around his throbbing penis. He pumped inside her, grabbing her bottom and pulling her so close to him that his penis went as far inside her as it possibly could.

_"Oh Baby"_ Carla panted

Peter completely focused on pleasuring Carla. He was so close to orgasm, he had to try his very hardest to hold on until Carla let go first. He once again grabbed her bottom and thrusted deep inside her.

* * *

Tipping.

Her.

Over.

The.

Edge.

* * *

She screamed his name. A scream louder than the one at the factory the previous day. He was driving her wild.

Peter just about managed to keep it under control until Carla was pleasured, until he too had let go. He exploded inside her, his load filling Carla's insides, trickling down her leg.

He collapsed on top of her breasts, his and her breaths so deep.

It took a moment. Took a moment to breathe normally. Took a moment to come back to reality. To a moment to enjoy** that** feeling.

_"Now you know why I like to use them so much"_ Carla kissed Peter on the forehead. _"You did well, baby"_

Peter couldn't help but produce the biggest smile ever_. "Remember where we were at Christmas last year, Carla? What we were doing? I thought sex didn't get any better than that. You've proven me wrong over the past year"_

_"I know" _she winked_. "Happy Christmas loverboy"_


End file.
